Electromagnetic railguns are well known to those skilled in the art. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,332 and 4,833,965 of Jasper disclose electromagnetic railguns. Although the Japser devices are an improvement upon prior art railgun devices, they are still relatively inefficient. Because of the contact surfaces involved in said devices (the rails), at least about 70 percent of the energy provided to such system to move an object is lost as contact friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,386 of Gygorgy et al. discloses a device utilizing high critical temperature superconductors in which a frictionless bearing is formed. Although the patentees claim that their device maintains stability in separation distance between the superconductor member and the magnetized member, the device does not disclose a means of imparting linear motion to the magnetized member while still maintaining its stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,511 of Eyssa discloses an electromagnetic projectile launcher which operates on a railgun principle and, thus, loses a substantial amount of energy.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mass transfer system which is at least about 80 percent efficient.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a mass transfer system in which a projectile is moved through a cavity without making frictional contact with the walls defining said cavity.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a mass transfer system in which, while a projectile is being moved through a cavity, it is maintained at a substantially constant height within said cavity.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a pressed body with a symmetrical shape which will have substantially no internal deformations.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a mass transfer system in which the speed and direction of the object being transferred can be controlled.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a demonstration kit which illustrates the scientific principles of this invention.